


the silence that we yearn for

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "Why are you still alive?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> mukuro wasn't here and i got mad

It was her voice that gave him hope.

The blue coloured world was so peculiar, Naegi thought, and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.

But hearing Kirigiri's voice, that was hope.

"Naegi-kun."

He turned around, a bright smile on his face, only for her to say, "Why are you still alive?"

Naegi stared at her blankly, his heart stinging, when another voice spoke, one that he hadn't heard in  _years._

"Naegi-kun."

He turned again, to see Sayaka Maizono behind him, the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

Sayaka said, "You said you'd take me outside the school, right?"

_Maizono-san_...

He was about to speak, when a third voice said his name, and he felt as if ice was going down his back.

"Naegi-kun."

Off to his left was a girl with jet black hair that just reached her shoulders. 

"I-Ikusaba-san?" he asked, unsure.

Mukuro gave him a stony glare, "This is your fault."

"I..." Naegi found himself speechless, as he looked at the three girls.

Then, as if they were ghosts, (and they probably were) all his fallen classmates (no, his fallen _friends_ ) rose from the floor, their gazes dark. Sayaka, Mukuro, and Kirigiri's faces were now hidden by shadows.

Naegi asked, "W-What is this?"

"Why are you still alive?" Kirigiri said, repeating Mukuro's question.

Sayaka added, "Why  _are_ you still alive, Naegi-kun?"

Tears welled in his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you all!" he shouted, but it was to no avail.

They all began to speak in unison, and his head spun.

"Naegi-kun. You should have died."

_I..._

Blood streamed onto the ground and lapped at his feet. All of them, all his friends were dead again. 

Kirigiri had gone purple, Sayaka's stomach was torn open, Mukuro was full of holes, Leon was bruised and bloody all over, Chihiro was suspended, Ishimaru and Yamada's heads were bashed in, Celeste was in flames, blood poured from Sakura's mouth, and nothing but butter was left under Mondo's coat.

"I... just wanted us all..." Naegi whispered, "All of us to..."

Blood covered his eyes, and everything went dark.

-

He should've died.

But now he will, now he'll die and he'll be the person that they want him to be. He begs for the silence that death will bring him.

And at long last, he can see all his friends again.

He drives the knife towards his stomach, and his last thought before the blade touches his skin is of Kirigiri, and  _her smile and oh god he doesn't want to die not like this and -_

and Juzo Sakakura is shoving him against a wall, and he's never been happier to see the man in his entire life.


End file.
